


I feel lost without you

by Jura_lyn



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: What would've happened if Cameron wasn't wearing the fbi bullet proove vest when he blindly went to save Kay.
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I feel lost without you

"I lo-" The words were cut of by multiple gunshots, the confusion of the situation gone, concern growing when she sees Cameron falling on the ground unmoving. She can faintly hear the sounds of her colleauges informing that they got the perp, but none of it matters when she sees the pool of blood forming under Cam.

"Cameron," She shouts before immediately running towards him, the blood is pumping out of his stomach on an incredible rate, his face paler than she ever hopes to see again.

She puts pressure on the wound while shouting at no one in particular to call an ambulance. She's mumbling under her breath talking to Cam, hoping that it isn't to late, she feels tears falling before she can stop it.

The faint sound of an ambulance can be heard in the distance, a little bit of hope growing in Kay's chest with it.

She slowly feels the beating of his heart slowing down, more and more difficult to find.

The cry of pain that escape her mouth before she can stop it is awful to hear for the people around her.

Before she can fully comprehend what is happening, people are dragging her away from him while paramedics seize him up in the ambulance.

The ambulance drives away while she cries in Mike's arms, the tears never ending rolling over her cheek.

When she calms down from her panik attack, Mike is helping her in his car so that they can drive to the hospital.

The drive is quiet except for the sobs that Kay can't keep inside, Mike giving her worried glances from time to time.

Endless of possibilities are going through Kay's head, all the worst outcomes flashing in front of her eyes.

What if he's in a coma, or what if he's paralized or worse.

What if he's dead.

She doesn't even notice when they arrive. She only notices a change when Mike is helping her out of the car, and into the building.

Now inside in the blinding lights, she can see the thick tear tracks on his cheeks too. He's hurting just as much as her(maybe a little less), he's just better at pretending.

They sit down in what looks like to be a waiting room, a room she has never had to be in. Hours flew by in front of her eyes. People came in, held her, cried, stared silently at the ground and waited for the news on cameron.

When a doctor comes in and says Cameron's name with sadness spread over her face, she knows that it had happened even before the words leave her mouth.

He's dead.

And with him, a piece of everyone in this room and a big piece of a guy in a prison cell dies with him.


End file.
